


Stars Fading

by aron_kristina



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDfe9dn59Mk&feature=related">'Dream a Little Dream of Me' as sung by Ella Fitzgerald</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do' challenge at Femslash_land.  
> Not beta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

The night is warm, and dark, but not coal black, because the stars and the moon make it bright enough. Polly is lying back on the grassy hill she’s found, two minutes walk from the base camp. She’s off duty tonight, and she didn’t want to go to the pub with the others. She knows they’re off to a knocking shop later, and she’s not in the mood for the embarrassed glances they’ll give her before sneaking off. As if she cares. Ok, she does, but not in that way. She worries about her little lads, more here than on the battle field, because they’re so young and they don’t know anything about the world.

She senses movement to her left and looks up, tense. Maladicta is suddenly there looming over her. She never goes bat if she can help it, but she’s still the only person who can sneak up on her, now that Jackrum’s retired.

Maladicta doesn’t say anything, just lies down next to Polly. She’s always so quiet these days, as if something’s bothering her, and Polly doesn’t know what. She doesn’t know how to ask either. One of the privates said that Maladicta seemed to dream strange things, but wouldn’t say about what, or what strange meant, and Polly can wait for Maladicta to tell her. She has all the time in the world.

“Ozz,” Maladicta whispers after a while, and the old nickname wakes Polly from the doze she’s been in.

“Yes,” Polly whispers back. Maladicta is leaning over her, and she can no longer see the stars, on Maladicta, who smiles, showing her teeth, and then kisses Polly. It’s a soft kiss, much softer than Polly would have expected, had she thought about it. Her hands end up in Maladicta’s hair, longer now than when they signed up, but still short, and when Maladicta tries to draw back, Polly holds on.

Eventually they fall asleep, and Polly wakes in the morning to birdsong in the trees, with Maladicta resting on her chest, and then she wakes Maladicta with a kiss.


End file.
